Pirates Ye Be Warned
by Sympathy Heart
Summary: A short story about my two customs as pirates. Who says a pirate story can't have romance? Please R&R!


Pirates Ye Be Warned

Kate was lost in her thoughts as she stared out over the horizon at the sinking sun. The sky had turned a brilliant orange, casting a beautiful glow over the ocean as the ship sailed around the Caribbean islands. She had been aboard the pirate ship for several months now and had grown to love it. Her short skirt whipped about her thighs, flaring out the ruffles.

"Mistress Kate."

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the female pirate turned around to see the beautiful male pirate, Gabriel leaning on his scabbard, a wry grin on his face, "Why, Captain Gabriel... I was just looking at the sunset."

"Did you check on the men in the brig? Some of them have been trying to escape."

"I caught one, and threatened to cut out his heart," He explained after pulling the small sword out of her thigh-high boots.

Gabriel walked over to her and laid his hands on her arms, "That's my pirate. The terror of the Caribbean," His eyes dropped down her body to the top of her shirt where her full breasts were being pushed up by the corset, creating a large amount of cleavage. When he saw her wrists he noticed the brand in the shape of a "P", signifying piracy, "Why they had to mark you is beyond me. Those bloody pirates!"

"But we're pirates, and I'm proud to be one of them."

A noise above them made them look up to see one of the crewmen high in the mast.

"Captain! I see land! Shall I raise the flag?" The crewman called.

Gabriel smiled wickedly, "Yes, hoist the colors!" He turned back to Kate and touched her cheek.

"Are we going to look for treasure, Captain?" she asked.

"I already found my treasure... right here," Gabriel reached up and laid his hands on the sides of her breasts, making her pull away from him and step over to the railing where she climbed onto it and stood before him. Her skirt whipped around in the sunset, the glow illuminating her thighs.

She grabbed onto one of the loose ropes as the ship came into the shallows off the coast of the tropical island, "If you want it, you'll have to come and get it," Kate wrapped her legs around the rope and jumped over the railing, swinging down into the aqua water below.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)_

I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)  
You love my lady lumps (love),  
My hump, my hump, my hump (love),  
My humps they got you,

She's got me spending.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).  
My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)

I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)  
My lovin' got you,

She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha)

She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

Once on shore Kate walked through the sand with Captain Gabriel close behind. She constantly looked over her shoulder at him while heading for a secluded area of the island where the palm trees were tall and the sand was warm from the sun. After some time of shuffling through the sand she disappeared, leaving Gabriel to look for her. It wasn't long before he was pulled into the trees and thrown on the sand. The next thing he knew a booted foot was pushing down on his chest and the point of a small sword inches from his throat.

"Now, I could just slit your throat right here, but it's much better when you're alive," Kate said and put the sword back in her boot, keeping her foot on his chest.

"Bloody pirate!" Gabriel struggled to get free, but he was trapped.

She leaned over him, her breasts very near his face and said, "Looks like you got your treasure... Now what are you gonna do with it?"

"Enjoy it..." he sat up after she removed her foot and pulled off her boots while she held onto a tree for balance. They were set aside before he went straight for the corset and began to unlace it, freeing her breasts from their confinement. Soon after, he felt her wrap her arms around his chest after she had walked around behind him. She carefully pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the sand beside her boots and ran her hands over his broad chest.

Kate tossed her hat to the side and pulled out her ponytail before allowing him to remove her thin shirt. She could feel the warmth of the sun beating down on them as he saw the last bit of clothing, her skirt, leave her body. All that was left was his pants. A smile crept across her face at the sight of the large bulge in the front of his pants. Apparently her plan of seducing him was working.

Shortly after both of them were undressed, Kate pressed herself against his body, letting him kiss her neck and shoulders as he kneaded her breasts. Her eyes drifted down his front and fell on what she had been hoping to see; Gabriel was very well endowed and obviously ready to show her what he had, but not before she had a little fun with him. She moved closer to him, laying her legs on either side of his hips, straddling him. A moan escaped her lips as he pushed his large erection into her; the part she had been waiting for. The rolled so that she was laying on her back with Gabriel staring down into her eyes while he thrust himself in and out of her. He could feel her rest her hands on his back as they made love in the sand.

"I see why they made you Captain," Kate gasped when his thrusts became harder.

"You're not bad yourself, Mistress," Gabriel could feel a great amount of please building in his nether regions, and he let out a small cry when he climaxed, seeing that she, too, had also climaxed with him. He pulled out and started to put his close back on.

Kate quickly dressed and opened up a small crate she had found a few minutes before he showed up. She tossed him a bottle of rum and sat down on a fall palm tree. "At least the rum's not gone this time," She pulled the cork out of the bottle and chugged half the bottle.

"Yeah... And what happens in the Caribbean stays in the Caribbean."

Fin


End file.
